If a software error corrupts a database, or if erroneous data updates the database, a database administrator may restore the database to a previous uncorrupted state that does not include the corrupted or erroneous data. A backup application executes a backup operation occasionally or continuously to enable this restoration, storing a copy of each desired database state (the values of its data and these values' embedding in the database's data structures) within dedicated backup files. When the database administrator decides to return the database to a previous state, the database administrator specifies the desired previous state by identifying a desired point in time when the database was in this state, and instructs the backup application to execute a restore operation to restore the database with a copy of the backup files corresponding to that state.